A song to soothe a werewolf
by Missnephilim
Summary: When Isaac gets scared watching a horror film with the pack Stiles calms him with a beautiful song. Derek realizes his feelings for the teenager and makes his move.


**A song to soothe a werewolf**

 **It was a Saturday night and the entire pack had piled into Derek's loft for a movie night much to Derek's disappointment.**

 **They decided on three movies to watch.**

 **The first was The Avengers which was picked by Jackson, Boyd and Isaac. They all wanted to watch something more manly especially because they had to watch The Notebook second. Lydia, Erica and Allison picked the second movie (no surprise there). They had all agreed on the first two movies but there was an argument over the last one. However, after a while they decided to watch a horror film called Insidious. This was chosen by Derek, Stiles and Scott.**

 **Danny, Aidan and Ethan sat at the edge of the room not getting involved. To be honest they didn't care what they watched.**

 **Once everyone was settles into a comfortable position on either the floor or one of the couches and all the snacks were ready they proceeded to watch the movies.**

 **Once the Avengers was finished a bored looking Lydia jumped up and put on The Notebook.**

 **This was her favourite movie and everyone knew it. She would always make the pack watch this movie but only she, Erica and Allison would enjoy it.**

 **Even though the rest of the pack disliked the movie all of them were crying towards the end.**

" **It's just so sad" Lydia sniffled into a tissue as she leant on Aiden's shoulder.**

" **Oh my god Derek are you crying!" Jackson exclaimed as he looked over to his alpha.**

" **Not as much as you will when I beat seven seers of shit out of you" Derek snapped back.**

 **Once everyone had calmed down they took a break from movies and decided to get more food and drink. Whilst most of the pack was in the kitchen Isaac sat next to Stiles on the largest couch.**

" **Do we have to watch a horror movie? You know I hate them" Isaac said as he turned to Stiles. Stiles saw the pleading look in the wolf eyes and came up with a compromise.**

" **Hey Isaac its ok. If at any point during the movie you get scared tell me and we will go upstairs." Stiles said.**

" **Okay. Thanks Stiles" even though he didn't know it Stiles was defiantly Pack Mom. Even though he and Derek were not dating they still had some kind of relationship that was different from the others.**

 **It was halfway through the movie when everyone heard a yelp coming from Isaac. Stiles stood up and grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him out of the room and upstairs.**

 **When they entered the closest room which was Derek's bedroom Stiles turned to Isaac. Isaac had his eyes shut tightly.**

" **Hey look at me Isaac everything's okay I'm here you can open your eyes" Stiles said in a soothing voice. Isaac eventually opened his eyes and cuddled up to Stiles on the bed.**

" **C-can you s-sing?" Isaac managed to stutter out.**

" **Sure" Stiles said as he desperately tried to remember the lyrics to a beautiful lullaby his mother used to sing to him before she died. It was call A lullaby for a stormy night.**

Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight

 **Stiles' voice was beautiful as he sung to Isaac. Stiles heard a small shuffling sound as he sang and turned to see Danny, Ethan and Lydia walking into the room. He didn't take much noticed. He just kept singing.**

 **-**  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

 **Next to show up were Erica, Allison, Scott and Aidan. They quietly crept into the room trying not to be too loud.**

 **-**  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

 **Eventually when Jackson, Boyd and Derek showed up Isaac was softly snoring next to Stiles but he kept singing to soothe the rest of the wolves.**

 **-**  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight  
And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

 **Derek had stayed by the door leaning on the frame as he watched Stiles sing his pack asleep. He didn't know what he was feeling but right in that moment he knew he was in love with the teenager. He felt his wolf swoon over the boy.**

 **-**  
For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

 **Stiles and Derek made eye contact. They looked into each other's eyes and saw kindness, happiness and love.**

 **-**  
Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close  
And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

 **As the song came to an end Stiles carefully untangled himself from Isaac and tip toed past all the sleeping wolves.**

 **-**  
Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

 **Stiles managed to make his way over to the door where Derek was still standing without waking any of the sleeping people below him.**

 **The two crept downstairs and into the kitchen.**

" **You have a beautiful voice."Derek complimented. At first Stiles was speechless. But once his head cleared he was able to reply.**

" **Thanks. That was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. She was the only person that could ever get me to sleep." He laughed at the fond memory.**

" **I'm glad you're here. I'm not good at comforting my pack but you seem to be great at it. Honestly I'd be stuck without you Stiles." Stiles had never heard Derek talk so much at once.**

 **Before he could process what he was doing Stiles had gently placed a hand on Derek's cheek. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Then slowly they leaned into each other and slowly but surely kissed.**

 **When they parted Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek smiling. Not a fake smile but a real smile.**

" **I'm in love with you Stiles Stilinski" Derek whispered.**

" **I love you to Derek Hale. Always have and always will" Stiles kissed Derek once again but this time it wasn't a short kiss. It was full of passion.**

 **It was in that moment that both men felt complete.**

 **Stiles felt his heart burst.**

 **Derek finally let his guard down. He hasn't said I love you to anyone since his family died.**

 **Both men felt full.**

 **Together they were one.**


End file.
